


Tequila and Ice cream

by iwantasuperfarnsworth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Complete, Dare, Drinking, F/F, Kara and Nia being dorks, Kissing, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mentions of Kissing, NIa is a Supercorp shipper at heart, Nia and Kara being silly, Nia ships Supercorp hard, Night at Noonan's, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Post Season 5, SuperCorp, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, pansexual nia nahl, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantasuperfarnsworth/pseuds/iwantasuperfarnsworth
Summary: Nia and Kara meet at Noonan's after work to have a few drinks. They talk about relationships and get slightly intoxicated with alien alcohol. Nia dares Kara to kiss the first person who comes into the bar at 7:00 pm sharp. Kara agrees because, 'why not?' but then when she sees who she is supposed to kiss, she freaks out. Will Kara go ahead with the dare?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Nia Nal
Comments: 30
Kudos: 527





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nia is half-alien so I suppose she can drink alien alcohol.  
> What can I say? this lockdown is giving me a lot of writing inspiration! :D

"It's been too long since we had a night out, just the two of us!" Nia nudges Kara as they sit at Noonan's after work one evening. They are sipping their mojitos, which Nia has cleverly spiked up with some alien alcohol 'cause 'We deserve to take the edge off once in a while, Kara!'.

Kara smiles at her friend, "I know, it's just been a crazy year. I can't wrap my head around the fact that we've had no real emergency for over two months." She says, think about the Superfriends' success in defeating Lex Luthor.

"Well, if you don't count the fire at the park on Monday or the shooting at National City central station on Wednesday, then yes!" Nia rolls her eyes.

Kara huffs, "Of course I don't mean regular emergencies, Nia! I meant end-of-the-world kind of emergencies. Like Lex, Leviathan, Cadmus, alien invasions, etc.," the blonde rolls her eyes and takes a sip from her drink.

Nia chuckles, "You're right, well, at least Lex will be gone for a long time."

Kara nods and takes her time gazing around the crowded bar, "But also, you're always with Brainy, so it's not entirely my fault that we don't hang out!" She teases, lifting an eyebrow at her friend and colleague.

Nia rolls her eyes again and wants to comment 'look who's talking' since she knows that Kara has been spending A LOT of her free time around Lena. She lets it go and just grins at the blonde, "Let's just say that things are going very well with Brainy," the younger reporter winks.

Kara places a hand on top of Nia's and squeezes it, "I'm so happy for you two, Nia."

"Me too!" the brunette says dreamily, "I haven't felt like this in so long! And even if we're taking our time - if you know what I mean," she explains, blushing a little, "Kara, omg when we kiss I just, I feel my whole body go Woah!" Nia moves her hands as if to show her an explosion starting from her chest. 

Kara laughs and coos, "You guys are so cute!"

"We try," she winks and then proceeds to look at Kara straight in the eye.

"What about you?" She inquires, "Anyone on your _supermind_ that you'd like to smooch?"

"Oh, god, shut up!" Kara laughs at her friend's antics and averts her gaze, "I have no time for that, you know it."

Nia shakes her head, and takes a few more sips from her staw, "Oh my god, Kara! You sound just like Lena!"

Kara quickly turns to Nia, "Y-you talk to Lena? About kissing other people?" She inquires, trying to sound uninterested.

Nia shrugs, "Yeah, sometimes Lena and I hang out with Kelly, you know?"

Kara's left eyebrow lifts, and she takes another sip of mojito, "R-really?"

"Well, usually when you and Alex have a sister night, we try to do our own Girls night thing," Nia chuckles at Kara's surprised expression.

"Oh, b-but you guys never mentioned anything," Kara says.

She smiles, "Well, it happened twice, but we want to make it an official occurrence."

Kara smiles, thinking about her friend, "I'm happy that Lena feels comfortable enough to open up to other people."

"I wouldn't say she opened up completely, but she surely is a lot of fun when she's not guarded all the time. She is kind of a dork. I think I know why you are so fond of her. She reminds me a bit of my first girlfriend in college." Nia says, smirking at Kara's surprised expression.

"G-girlfriend?" 

Nia laughs and rolls her eyes, "I'm pan. I thought you knew by now since you also give off major pan vibes."

Kara chuckles, "it's not fair! I told you that on Krypton, we never used labels. But tell me about this girl. Who was she, and where is she now?"

Nia chuckles, taking a sip of her drink.

"Her name is Georgia. She was my girlfriend in college. I don't know where is she now, we lost contact. We broke up because of a stupid argument about transitioning," Nia explains, "anyways, apart from that, she was brilliant and gorgeous." Nia tells her.

"So you think Lena is brilliant and gorgeous, eh?" Kara teases.

"Duh!" Nia rolls her eyes, "Don't you?"

Kara sighs and averts her gaze.

"If I weren't totally in love with Brainy, I would at least hit on her," Nia confesses, grinning.

Kara lifts one of her eyebrows and coughs, "What?! You're kidding. You're so drunk!"

They burst out laughing; both are tipsy thanks to the alien alcohol.

"No, you're drunk!" Nia shouts back.

Kara then stands up, "next round's on me."

"Coward," Nia whispers, and she knows the Super heard her and is just ignoring her.

When Kara comes back with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses, she starts pouring. Dreamer is positively surprised. "Kara Zor-El! I didn't know you had it in you!" Nia comments.

They continue with their familiar banter. Nia asks Kara about her past with Mon-El and about William.

"I'm pretty sure I'm over Mon-El, but I'm not ready to jump into a new relationship yet." Kara explains and shrugs, "William is a friend, and I'm pretty sure he's dating Erin from HR."

"Very professional, indeed." Nia chuckles, speaking with her best impression of a British accent. Kara snorts and covers her mouth with her hands to avoid spluttering tequila all over her lap and their table.

Nia shakes her head, "Kara, I'm talking about having some fun, not jumping into a relationship. I mean, you can kiss, flirt, and make out without feelings involved, you know?"

"Well, I guess I just don't see the point." Kara says, looking down at the small glass in her hands. Nia suddenly looks at the time on her phone.

"Let's play a game. The night is still young, but it's getting too depressing. And we don't like depressing stuff while drinking!" Nia tells her, pointing her index finger at the blonde reporter.

Kara narrows her eyes, "what are you talking about?"

"It'll be fun! I used to play it all the time in college: I dare you, Kara Danvers, to kiss whoever enters Noonan's at 7 o'clock, which is exactly in 14 minutes!" Nia points her index finger at Kara.

"Oh Rao, no! I hate drunken games!" Kara moans, holding her head with her hands, "I suck at those! I'll just embarrass myself!" 

Nia places a hand on her shoulder and shakes her, "listen to me, you need to unwind, how long has it been since you kissed anyone?! Come on; it'll be fun! Maybe you'll even get to kiss a hottie! But first, don't forget consent! Consent is sexy," Nia is blabbering now.

Kara sighs at her friend, "you're right; it's been too long." She silently accepts the dare mostly because she wants to get it over with. Plus, she's sure Nia is not gonna stop annoying her about this if she doesn't comply. It's just a kiss with a stranger, nothing else. 

"Yes! That's my girl! Now, let's start monitoring the door!" Nia nudges her, "this is the best part!" 

They watch as many men and women come in through the main door, and make comments about them. Kara is scared when an old lady strolls in at 6:58 pm, and she hopes it won't count if it ends up being her the one she has to kiss.

"Don't worry; we will skip over 65 people," Nia chuckles, seeing her discomfort.

Kara sends her a nervous smile.

"Only one minute left! Soon we are gonna see who's the lucky guy or girl or gender non-conforming person," Dreamer tells Kara, thoughtfully, and then adds, "your smooch person."

Kara rolls her eyes, and she gulps down another shot of spiked tequila. 

She's going to need it, she thinks.

At 7 o'clock nobody seems to be wanting to visit the bar.

"What the fuck?" Nia complains, "not cool, dude, come on! Why is nobody coming inside!?"

Kara laughs wholeheartedly. They sit silently for some more minutes, looking at the entrance expectantly: but still, no new customers.

"Come in, please?" Nia whispers, looking at the door, "anyone sexy and cute in National City tonight?"

Kara shakes her head and snorts at her friend's antics.

Her laughs die on her lips when she suddenly notices who is now pulling Noonan's glass door open, at 7:03 pm sharp.

"Shit," Nia mutters, turning to look at her mentor/friend with wide brown eyes.

"Rao," Kara says, her mouth hanging open.

Lena Luthor enters Noonan's and walks up to the bar to order herself a drink. The youngest Luthor is wearing skinny blue jeans and a dark green tight shirt; her hair is down. Kara thinks she looks as breathtaking as always. She must have come directly from her lab since her laptop bag is strapped on her shoulder.

"Dude, I swear I didn't know Lena would come here at this time," Nia tells her.

"I can't believe this," Kara says slowly, "of all the people in National City-"

Kara inhales sharply because, in that exact moment, Lena turns in their direction with a beer in hand, and her piercing green eyes widen. She grins at them and starts walking towards their table.

"She's coming this way. Omg, omg, we're drunk, and now you have to kiss her!" Nia mumbles, excitedly, "Now you have to kiss her 'cause you promised, you're the Paragon of Hope, after all!"

"What does being the Paragon of Hope have anything to do with this?!" Kara rolls her eyes at the absurdity of her friend's words, "I officially call the stupid game off. I'm not gonna kiss anyone tonight, especially not my best friend!!" Kara shouts in a whisper to Nia. Lena is getting closer to their table. This situation is absurd. Why did Kara agree to Nia's dare?

"But Paragons of Hope are supposed to be true to their words, aren't they?!" Nia continues ignoring Kara's tone.

"Look who's here!" Lena greats them, "what are you two ladies doing here?"

Nia quickly stands up to hug Lena, "just having a few drinks which we spiked up with some alien alcohol," she whispers conspiratorially into Lena's ear.

"Oh my, you two are drunk, aren't you?" Lena exclaims and sends a worrying look at Kara, who is just staring at her like she grew two heads.

"Just a bit!" Nia burst out laughing, and Kara hides her face in her hands.

Lena lifts an eyebrow as she sits down next to Kara. She plants a quick kiss on her cheek, "Hey, you okay?"

Kara blushes at the gesture. Lena smells fantastic and looks so, so beautiful, "Yeah," Kara feels inebriated.

"How many drinks did you two have?" Lena laughs and takes a long sip from her pint. She eyes the half-empty bottle of tequila and the several empty cocktail glasses on the table.

"A few," Nia tells her, "don't worry, we are totally fine. Half-alien and super-alien, remember?" She adds, gesturing at the two of them.

"How could I ever forget?!" Lena shakes her head and grins, "and what have you two been up to apart from drinking?"

"Just talking about things," Kara says, her eyes fixed on the entrance like she's looking for a way out of the situation.

"Actually, I was asking Kara why she doesn't have a smooch partner, and I dared her to kiss someone, but she doesn't wanna play." The younger brunette complains to Lena. Kara squints her eyes at Nia.

"Nia!" Kara protests, "I swear-"

"Whatever!" Nia retorts.

"A _smooch partner_?" Lena asks amusedly.

"Yes, I dared her to kiss who-" Nia tries.

"Nia, I'm gonna use my heat vision on you if you don't drop it!" Kara says, then she turns to Lena, "don't listen to her. She's just sickeningly happy with Brainy and wants us all to feel sickeningly in love like them."

Nia shows Kara her tongue teasingly. 

Lena chuckles at their interaction, "you two are quite the pair. And Kara, I've never seen you this buzzed before," Lena smirks and lifts her killer eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining. I think it's endearing," she says before taking another sip from her stout.

Kara gulps and immediately wishes for another tequila shot. Nia snorts.

The blonde takes a breath and looks at Nia. 

"The reason why-" Kara says, trying to find the words, "the reason I'm cautious with these things is that I could actually hurt someone, especially if I'm not 100% sober."

"What!?" Nia asks, her brown eyes widen.

Lena just stares at Kara and waits for her to elaborate.

"In high school, I broke a guy's nose while we were kissing," Kara confesses, blushing hard, "That was my first kiss."

Nia and Lena are silent after that.

"Oh, Kara," Lena says with understanding eyes. She places a gentle hand on her friend's toned arm.

Nia lets out a full belly laugh and covers her mouth with her hand, "That's funny as hell, admit it!"

"Shut up!" Kara says, but then she looks at Lena's amused look, and they all burst out laughing too.

"Poor guy," Nia says, "But then again maybe it's 'cause you were new to Earth or to kissing humans. Or both."

"Probably," Kara nods, "I mean, I did learn the proper way to kiss humans with time. I have to admit I also had a few pleasant experiences after that one accident." Kara says, sounding incredibly proud of herself.

Lena coughs and blushes at Kara's pleased expression. Then, she quickly recovers and smiles at the blonde. Nia bits her lips, "Oh do tell, Girl of Steel."

Kara giggles drunkenly and shakes her head. "Nope."

"Oh, come on, Kara, spill it!" Lena encourages her, making Kara blush.

"Who was the lucky guy?" The younger reporter asks. 

Kara takes another shot of tequila, ignoring them.

Suddenly, Nia gasps.

"Omg, it was a girl, wasn't it?" Nia cries gleefully.

Kara rests her forehead on the table and nods, "Lucy." Kara sighs softly.

Lena smirks and swallows hard, "Kara Danvers kissing girls, why have I not heard about this before?!" 

"It was in college," Kara says, rolling her eyes.

"And Kara doesn't like to label herself," Nia chimes in.

The blonde looks up and shrugs, "I am attracted to a person, not to their gender, why should I label myself?"

Nia smirks at that. She finally got Kara to admit she is pansexual in front of Lena.

Lena nods and smiles in understanding, "I feel the same."

"Y-you do?" Kara stutters.

Lena nods, "Yeah, why choosing only one ice-cream flavor when you can try them all, am I right?" She raises her pint, smirking at the two women.

Kara and Nia burst out laughing.

"Shits just got more interesting." Nia whispers more to herself than to them, "Let's drink to that!" She pours some more tequila for herself and Kara. They raise their glasses and clink them with Lena's.

"To enjoying more flavors of ice-cream!" Nia and Kara cry out and giggle before downing their shots.

Lena chuckles and takes a drink.

"So who was this Lucy from college?" Lena questions, feeling suddenly jealous that someone else got to kiss Kara. 

"Just a classmate, we made out at a party. It was hot," Kara explains. She rolls her eyes because her tongue is moving on its own accord, "actually one of my best make-out sessions." Nia squeals in delight at that.

Lena hums and takes another sip to distract herself from the images of Kara making out with a random girl in her head.

"Oh! Supergirl's got game!" Nia comments, laughing.

Kara holds up her hand and chortles, "And I didn't break her nose."

"Well done!" Lena compliments her.

"Okay, so we should probably tell Lena-" Nia starts.

"NO!" Kara shouts, throwing Nia an intense glare.

"Tell me what?" Lena asks, curiously.

"What she means is ask Lena about um your kissing experience?!" Kara tries, recovering quickly.

Lena laughs, "Well, what do you guys want to know?" She lifts one of her eyebrows.

Nia beams at that, "Do you prefer kissing boys or girls?"

Lena pauses.

"No thinking! Just answer!!" Nia says.

"I prefer girls," Lena confesses, smirking at them.

"Why?" Kara asks before she can stop herself, damn alcohol!

"I like how soft girls' lips can feel," Lena replies, her voice dropping an octave lower. 

"Good answer!" Nia tells her.

Kara swallows hard and nods quickly at that. "Rao-" The blonde mutters to herself, trying to think about cute kittens and puppies to forget Lena's sexy voice.

"What about you, Nia?" Lena asks.

Nia shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "Brainy definitely!"

"Kara?" Lena lifts one of her eyebrows.

The blonde falters, "Well, based on my experience, I'd go with girls too."

Nia claps her hands. Suddenly, her drunken mind realizes something and she can't stop what she says next, "So, what's wrong with kissing Lena?! She's a girl and likes kissing girls too!"

Kara's eyes widen comically, and Lena thinks that if looks could kill, Nia would undoubtedly be dead.

"What?" Lena asks, looking curiously from Nia to Kara, "What's my role in all of this?"

Kara groans, embarrassed.

"Oops sorry, girls!" Nia says, standing up, She checks her phone, "Brainy just messaged me."

"Okay," Lena says suspiciously. 

"I need to go. Bye! Have fun!" 

Kara scowls at Nia as she leaves with a smirk, "Traitor!"

"Kara? Did that dare involve me in any way?" Lena asks, "Because this looked a lot like Nia trying to set us up."

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry if this made you uncomfortable, Lena!" Kara tells her. Her head felt light.

Lena shakes her head.

"She dared me to kiss whoever would come into the bar at 7 pm." Kara explains, averting Lena's intense gaze, "And you came in. B-but it's just a stupid dare, we don't have to do anything about it." Kara looks down, flustered.

Lena is surprised, "Oh."

"As I said, I'm not kissing anyone tonight," Kara mumbles to herself, "Nia's gonna pay for this!".

Lena smirks and licks her lips, "And what is your punishment for not following Nia's um, request?"

"Uh?" Kara asks, suddenly feeling very stupid, "What do you mean?"

Lena chuckles, "usually during these 'I-dare-you' games there's something else you have to do for the other person in case you refuse. What did Nia ask you to do?"

Kara frowns. 

Nia had tricked her because there had been no talk about conditions.

"Nothing," Kara tells her and shrugs.

"Oh." Lena chuckles, "I see."

"Nia tricked me, I guess," the blonde laughs nervously, "As I said, we can forget this ever happened and just enjoy our drinks."

Green eyes widen, and she laughs lightly, "Are you afraid that kissing me would ruin your experience with _Lucy_?" Lena teases.

Blue eyes wide, "What? No, Lena! That's not-" Kara gulps.

"You sure know how to break a girl's heart!" Lena jokes, placing a hand on her chest in a dramatic way. However, there's a glimmer of something like disappointment in her eyes as she looks at Kara.

And then Lena tilts her head back, laughing with gusto at the blonde's flustered expression. Kara gapes at Lena in wonder. Lena's freaking gorgeous and her laugh is everything for Kara. Does Lena want to kiss her? The Super doesn't know. She suspects that the alien alcohol in her system or the way Lena looks at her through her eyelashes is what makes her scoot closer to the youngest Luthor on the booth. Kara takes a warm pale hand in hers and squeezes it softly, her face dangerously close to the other woman's.

"Wait, no! I-I'd love to kiss you, Lena," Kara confesses, her blue eyes looking directly into glowing green ones.

"But only if you'd also like to kiss me," Kara husks, and Lena has to put her glass down on the table because she is suddenly overwhelmed by Kara's proximity. She looks into gorgeous blue eyes and inhales the blonde's perfume mixed with the alcohol coming from her breath.

Lena stares at Kara. She can't respond because she's too mesmerized by the blonde's soft, inviting lips and by the feeling of Kara's hand on hers. So Lena just nods slowly and carefully observes as Kara bites her lower lips and then launches forward and kisses her. 

Lena places her palms on both sides of Kara's face, keeping the blonde in place as she kisses her. Kara is indeed a very skilled kisser. The blonde's tongue asks for permission. Lena grants it, slowly parting her soft lips and welcoming the reporter in her mouth. Kara moans quietly as her tongue touches Lena's, and they start exploring each other's mouths. Kara's hands move to caress Lena's sides, and she pulls her closer to her slender body on the booth. Kara can't actually believe she is kissing Lena. Hence, she opens her eyes and sees that she is indeed kissing her. It's not a dream. Lena feels shivers running up and down her spine, and all she feels is Kara, who tastes like tequila. When they part, they are both breathing hard. Kara shudders, her eyes wide, "Rao-"

Lena chuckles as she rests her forehead against Kara's, "So? Was I better than your Lucy?"

Kara laughs, "Definitely," she replies, feeling suddenly all sobered up. She then clears her throat and grins, "but I'm gonna need to try again to gather some more evidence so that I can give you a proper answer."

The younger Luthor smirks at that.

"Maybe we can try again somewhere more private?" Lena asks, smiling at the blonde.

Kara licks her lower lips and nods at her. As they leave the bar hand in hand, Kara makes a mental note to thank Nia later for her stupid dare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls Night at Nia and Yvette's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reaction to this fic was so overwhelming so I decided to write a part 2. Enjoy and let me know what you think of it!

“I can’t believe the one and only Lena Luthor is actually in our apartment, Nia!” a frantic Yvette whispers to Nia. They are standing in the small kitchenette of their shared apartment as they put the finishing touches to the food and drinks for their first Girls Night at Nia’s. “What the fuck, girl?!” Yvette shouts in a whisper. Nia rolls her eyes and snorts at her roommate’s reaction. Kelly and Lena arrived 20 minutes ago, and Yvette is still freaking out about Lena.

“I remember telling you that she’s my friend?” Nia replies matter-of-factly.

Yvette throws a furtive glance back into the living room, where Kelly and Lena are chatting away amicably. She just wants to make sure The Lena Luthor is still sitting on their couch.

“I thought you were joking, dude! I mean, I know you’re a reporter and all but-” Yvette says, mixing the fresh mojito pitcher she’s just finished preparing.

“What?” Nia challenges with a raised eyebrow, “Can’t a girl like me have friends in high places?!”

Yvette shakes her head and smiles at her friend, her curls moving harmoniously around her face, “It’s just it’s a lot to take in. You could have given me the heads up! It’s Lena _fucking_ Luthor!”

“Oh, come on, Yves, she’s our age. You’ll see, deep down, she’s just like us!” Nia reassures her.

“Really?” Yvette snorts.

Nia rolls her eyes, “you know what I mean!”

“Girl, I already love her!” Yvette smiled, “And Kelly is a sweetheart, I mean I want to make a good impression on your friends!”

“Babe, they’ll love you!” Nia says as she finishes opening the popcorns, “and we are the perfect hosts.”

“Oh, I’ll drink to that,” Yvette nods, “Remember my birthday party last year?!”

Nia tilts her head back and laughs hard, “Best party ever!”

Yvette turns to leave the kitchen, “Wait!” Nia shouts.

“What?” Roxy lifts one of her eyebrows.

“I thought you could mention that charity event you’re organizing to Lena. I’m sure she’ll be happy to sponsor it since she’s taken over LuthorCorp - well, L-Corp now.” Nia suggests.

Yvette’s eyes start glowing, and she hugs Nia tightly, “that would be awesome!!”

Nia smiles as Yvette runs into the living room with the drinks and announces, “time to celebrate your first girls night at Nia and Yvette’s!”

Nia soon follows her, and they start pouring the drinks and passing the food.

“You guys, this is amazing!” Kelly comments, looking at the amount of food and drinks the two hosts have prepared. They sit on the floor around the small coffee table.

Nia winks and raises her glass, “go big or go fucking home, am I right?”

The others laugh out loud, and they also raise their glasses and take a drink.

“This mojito tastes amazing!” Lena says, surprised, and then feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She decides to ignore it for now and settles her bright green eyes on Nia’s roommate.

Yvette blushes, “thanks, Lena! See, finally, someone who appreciates my talents!”

Nia chuckles at her friend’s antics, “shut up, I always appreciate you!”

Kelly eyes the two of them with a grin, “So how long have you two been roommates?”

Yvette shrugs and looks at Nia, “it’s been almost two years, right?”

Nia nods as she sips on her drink, “Yes, time goes by so fast!”

“It does,” Yvette says, “I couldn’t have asked for a better roommate!”

Nia blushes and places her arm around her friend. “Lena, Yves is organizing a charity event to support National City Trans Youth community- Do you think you could help in any way?”

Lena’s green eyes glow, and she grins, “That’s wonderful, Yvette. Of course, I’d like to be involved! Whatever you need, I’ll be honored to give my contribution!”

Yvette squeals in delight and jumps into Lena’s arms and hugs her as if her life depended on it, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! It means a lot!”

Lena smiles and hugs her back, “Don’t be silly, it’s the least I can do: use my family money for a good cause!”

She regards Nia and Kelly first and then settles her gaze on Nia’s roommate.

“And it’s an honor to help my community.”

It’s Lena’s turn to blush. She takes another sip of mojito and chuckles.

Nia winks at her. 

Of course, Kelly knew so she’s not surprised. Yvette is just staring at Lena with her mouth, agape, “That is... awesome!”

Lena laughs and lets Kelly engulf her in a soft embrace, “You’re so cute when you blush!”

Lena rolls her eyes at Kelly, whom she has started looking up to as the big sister she never had.

Nia watches the exchange with a smile. Lena only blushes like this when Kara’s in the room. 

Kara and Lena.

Nia has been waiting for the right time to ask the dark-haired woman about what happened with Kara after she left Noonan’s a few days ago. Kara had refused to talk to her about it at work, and Nia was dying to know. Her quick mental plotting is suddenly interrupted by Yvette. She suggests (more like demands) very loudly they all watch Pose on Netflix.

But as the latest episode plays, Nia can’t stop thinking about the events that maybe took place between Kara and Lena at Noonan’s. She sighs and forces herself to concentrate on the TV. Lena’s phone keeps vibrating in her back pocket, and she finally announces, “Sorry, it’s a work thing, I’ll be right back!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll wait for you!” Yvette calls after her, stopping the player, “omg, I love her!” Yvette swoons after the dark-haired CEO.

Nia takes advantage of Lena’s exit and tells the two women about her night out with Kara and Lena.

“That’s funny: Alex told me Kara’s been acting weird for the past few days. She said it’s like her head is on another planet,” Kelly says, sipping her drink and laughing internally at her alien joke.

“Omg, so you guys think they kissed and are avoiding the subject? Or maybe they just wanna keep it as a secret!” Yvette asks, rubbing her palms together, “Oh, I love lesbian drama!”

“Lower your voices, you guys!” Nia whispers, eyes narrowing. “I just need to know because if they indeed kissed, then I deserve a fucking statue!”

Kelly giggles and shakes her head, “God, that’s true.”

“Have they been pining after each other long?” Yvette asks with a smirk.

Nia rolls her eyes, “Duh.”

Kelly smiles at Yvette, “From what Alex told me, there’s always been something there, but nothing has ever happened,” she shrugs. “Plus, Alex is very protective of Kara, so I don’t know.”

“Wait! Is Kara with Alex now?” Yvette asks, chewing on some popcorns. 

Nia knows where this is going. Lesbihonest.

Kelly nods, “Yes, they are having a sister night.”

“Why not invite them over?” Yvette asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

“And what is Kara doing now?” Nia asks, nonchalantly.

Kelly pulls out her phone, “Al is saying Kara went to get more ice-cream. All of a sudden.”

Kelly smirks, and Yvette and Nia burst out laughing. 

“Of course!” Yvette comments.

“And Lena went to answer an important work call. Please!” Nia laughs at the absurdity of the situation.

Yvette snorts, “Ladies, I think they are definitely fucking and-”

“Who is _fucking_ who?” Lena is back, and Nia notices she looks slightly flustered.

“Oh, that was quick!” Kelly quips.

The brunette reporter smirks, “Nothing we’re talking about Pose. Two of the characters are definitely boning!”

Kelly snorts while Yvette laughs and goes into the kitchen to mix more mojito. Lena frowns.

Nia has an idea, “Hey, Kelly, why don’t you ask Alex and Kara to come over. Let’s disrupt their sister’s night! we have enough food and drinks for everyone here, and I’m sure Kara is hungrier than ever these days!” She suggests with glowing eyes, throwing a knowing glance at Lena.

“That’s not a bad idea!” Kelly nods conspiratorially and starts typing a message to Alex.

Nia can see that Lena is trying really hard to keep her features in a suitably neutral expression. The young CEO coughs, “Are you okay, Lena?” Nia asks.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Lena replies with a shrug and one lifted eyebrow.

“Umm, I don’t know, maybe because of a beautiful blonde reporter?” Nia smirks.

Lena shakes her head, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She bites her lower lip.

Yvette comes back with a refilled mojito pitcher, and they go back to watching Netflix again. 

About 30 minutes later, there’s a knock on the door. Yvette stands up quickly, “COMING!!!!!!!!!”

Alex and Kara come in and greet everybody. 

“You bought ice-cream!!” Nia squeals as she notices the containers in Kara’s hands. 

“Hey, everyone! Hey baby,” Alex sits down next to Kelly and plants a passionate kiss on her lips.

Yvette squeals, “guys, you two are such a cute couple!” She takes the frozen goods from Kara’s hands.

“Fuck, that’s cold! Are you still feeling your hands, Kara?” Yvette comments.

Kara freaks out, “Oh, yes, so cold, be careful!”

Yvette runs into the kitchen.

“Really, Kara?” Nia tells her, “I really don’t know how nobody ever suspects you’re Supergirl!”

Kara huffs at Nia as she hugs Kelly and then sits down between Nia and Lena.

“Thank you for inviting us over,” Kara tells Nia as they hug.

“My pleasure,” Nia whispers, “and by the way, we have regular mojito tonight, help yourself!”

Kara nods and turns to Lena, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Lena replies with a sweet smile as they hug a bit longer than necessary.

Kelly and Nia share a knowing look.

“So, what were you guys talking about?” Alex asks, sliding her arm around Kelly’s shoulders and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Kara smiles at seeing her sister, so at ease and relaxed. She throws a longing glance at Lena, and Nia doesn’t miss it.

“We were watching Pose and having some drinks,” Nia explains as Yvette pushes two drinks to the Danvers sisters.

“Do you have a beer for me, Yves?” Alex asks Yvette and is amused to see the effects she has on Nia’s roommate. She knows Yvette prefers men, but she suspects the younger woman has a little bit of a crush on her.

“Yes, _love_ , let me get one quickly for you,” Yvette winks at the redhead.

“No, no, I’ll get it, don’t worry,” Alex says and stands up.

“Such a gentlewoman!”

Yvette beams at her and sits down next to Kelly. She silently appreciates Alex’s lean body and legs as she disappears into the kitchen, “Fuck, your girl is hot, Olsen!” she tells Kelly. 

“That she is,” Kelly sighs dreamily, biting her lower lip.

Lena and Nia laugh, and Kara makes a face, “Eww, please, she’s my sister! No sexual comments while I’m here!”

“Oh, come on, Kara!” Nia laughs, “You weren’t such a prude the other day at Noonan’s.”

Kara starts coughing, and Lena pats her softly on the back. Lena tries hard not to think about how much non-prudish Kara had been while they were kissing outside of Noonan’s; their bodies flushed against Lena’s car. The youngest Luthor shivers at the memory.

Kara glances at Nia and sees a smirk there. The younger reporter has been bragging her about it at work, and Kara has succeeded in avoiding the subject.

“What happened at Noonan’s?” Alex inquiries, as she comes back with her beer and sits down next to Kelly.

“Nothing happened!” Kara tells her sister, “Yvette, I thought you liked guys?” The blonde reporter quickly changes the subject, sipping her drink.

Yvette winks at her, “straight to the point I see! You’re lucky you’re cute, blondie. And yes, I prefer men, but you know: I have eyes.”

Kara blushes.

“Sorry, but what happened at Noonan’s?” Alex insists.

Everyone but Lena is looking at Kara expectantly, and the blonde folds her arms across her chest.

“Yes, Kara, what happened when I left?” Nia chimes in with a big ass smirk on her face.

Lena stands up quickly like she’s been burnt, “I-I need to use the toilet.”

Yvette stands up as well, “I’ll show you the way!” Eager to spend some time with Lena Luthor.

“Nia, can I talk to you?” Kara croaks out and stands up on her way to the kitchen.

Nia rolls her eyes and looks at Alex and Kelly, “I’ll be back soon, ladies.”

“Babe? Is there something you guys are not telling me?” Alex asks, placing a kiss on Kelly’s chin and smiling as the other woman bites her lips.

Kelly hums, “How do you know?”

Alex smirks, “I just know, and Kara won’t tell me what’s going on with her this time. No matter how much I try to show her, I’m here for her. Tell me, please?”

Kelly pulls Alex in for another kiss because she can’t stand her girlfriend worried look. Alex moans softly, and when they part Kelly sighs, their foreheads resting against one another.

“Nia dared Kara to kiss whoever came in at 7 pm at Noonan’s the other night and that someone turned out to be Lena,” Kelly explains.

“Wait, what?!” Alex’s hazel eyes widen.

“Yes, but Nia left at some point, and Kara and Lena have been really secretive about what happened,” Kelly explains.

“That would actually explain a lot about Kara’s behavior,” Alex says, “I’m not surprised if they did, to be honest. I’ve never seen her like this. Also, she changed into her blue sweater.”

“So?” Kelly inquires.

“She knows she looks good in it! She was wearing the pink one at home, but as soon as we got your text, she mumbled something about changing. That’s cause she knew Lena was here!” Alex says.

Kelly snorts and pulls Alex in for a kiss, “they’ll figure it out.”

“I hope so,” Alex says and loses herself in Kelly.

In the meantime, Kara is begging Nia to drop it.

“Did you guys kiss? Why don’t you wanna tell me!?”

Kara sighs, “We did.”

Nia squeals and jumps into Kara’s arms

“Omg?!” 

Yvette comes into the kitchen and regards them curiously, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“T-they kissed!” Nia whispers and starts jumping around the kitchen, “Omg, I made _Supercorp_ happen? Fuck! I need a drink or two!” She goes back into the living room with Alex and Kelly.

“What’s a _Supercor_?” Yvette asks, looking with wide eyes at Kara, who holds her head in her hands and blushes furiously.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s blabbering!” Kara tells her, “How do you keep up with her?”

“She pays half of the rent,” Yvette laughs, and Kara joins in, “I’m joking, I love my Nia!”

The reporter sighs.

“So, blondie, did you kiss Lena for real?”

Kara nods with a dreamy expression on her face, “Yes.”

Yvette gapes.

“Omg! Your girl is head over heels with you, have you seen the way she looks at you?” Yvette tells her, “you make a cute couple!”

“We’re not a cou-”

Suddenly, Nia comes into the kitchen and pulls them both into the living room. Lena is back from her trip to the toilet and looks up at Kara with a wide smile. 

“Why don’t we pick a movie to watch?” 

Nia needs to assess the situation, and the movie is the perfect distraction.

As the movie plays, Nia can’t stop feeling the excitement for what Kara has just told her. However, from her position on the floor, she can see how both Kara and Lena are trying hard not to appear too cozy with each other. Nia huffs. Kara is a stubborn Kryptonian and won’t listen to her. Fuck. She has to get some sense into Lena. She stands up and whispers to Lena, “Luthor, I need some help, the fridge is making a weird noise, and you are an expert with these things, come!” 

“Fridge? But-” Lena protests but cannot resist Dreamer’s strength, so she lets herself be dragged into her friend’s... bedroom?

“Do you have a fridge in your bedroom?” Lena asks with a lifted eyebrow as Nia closes the door behind them.

Nia stares at her.

Lena crosses her arms in front of her chest, “yes, Nia?”

“Lena, look, you need to do something about Kara. She told me you kissed. You guys are two idiots in love and need to be together like... right now!” Nia tells her.

Lena’s eyes widen, “l-love? Did Kara say something to you?”

Nia rolls her eyes, “oh, come on! Can’t you see how she looks at you?”

“Um, Nia, we kissed, but I don’t think we’re ready to come out officially as a couple yet,” Lena confesses.

“Have you two talked about it?” Nia inquiries.

Lena smirks and avoids the question, “you seem...Invested?”

Nia shakes her head, “I’ve never seen Kara, or you look so happy. I know you two have history, but I feel like you need a little push, or you’ll continue this game of pining over each other for ten more years! And we can’t have that!”

Lena sighs, “look, m-my feelings for Kara are complicated. I’m working on it. I never was an expert on relationships, but I have been talking to Kelly, and it’s helping.” She explains, “and thank you for doing this, I never had friends caring about me like this before, well apart from Kara.” She shrugs.

Nia smiles softly and hugs the CEO, “Anytime! But please talk to Kara?”

Lena looks down.

“I’ve been asking her about Noonan’s for days, and she always avoids the convo, so maybe she needs to see you’re really into her?” Nia says.

Lena laughs, “Oh, I believe she knows I’m into her.”

Nia gasps, “omg, what did you do?”

Lena chuckles at Nia’s excitement. 

“Well, after we kissed outside Noonan’s, I drove her home because I feared she was too drunk to fly. But nothing happened because I didn’t want to use her like that. I told her.” Lena explains.

Nia coos.

“I accompanied her back up to her apartment and kissed her goodnight because I’m a gentlewoman when I want to be.” Lena winks.

Dreamer laughs, “that you are.” 

“We’ve been texting a lot,” the CEO confesses as she blushes, “not our regular texting. And earlier that work call, it was her,” she bites her lower lip.

Nia’s eyes widen, “so cute but so predictable!”

“What should I do?” Lena looks conflicted all of a sudden.

“Ask her out on a date?” Nia suggests.

“Okay?” Lena says, “I think I can manage that.”

“That’s my girl!” Nia laughs.

The two slowly walk back and join the others in the living room. Yvette and Alex are currently debating who’s the best character from Ally Mcbeal.

“Omg, no, you guys! Lucy Liu’s character is the best!” Nia interjects.

Lena sits down next to Kara, and having been encouraged by Nia’s little speech, she places her hand on Kara’s knee. The blonde is now listing all the fantastic scenes the protagonist, Ally, has been in, stops for a second, looks down at Lena’s hand, smiles beautifully, and then continues. A moment later, Lena feels as Kara’s hand envelopes hers and gives it a little squeeze. 

Lena is happy just to watch Kara joke and debate with their friends while she thinks of how she’s going to ask her out. She knows Kara deserves only the best, and Lena is pretty confident she can be that person for her.

Later, when they all leave Nia and Yvette’s place, Kara and Lena stand side by side and watch as Alex and Kelly drive away on Alex’s bike. They face each other.

“Kar-”

“Lena I-”

Lena loves the light blush that covers the blonde’s face. Kara chuckles. 

“This is so much easier when we text,” Kara mutters, “or when I’m tipsy.”

Lena bites at her lower lip and takes Kara’s hands in hers, “Kara, it’s still me, you know?”

Kara nods, “I know.”

Here goes nothing, Lena thinks. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?” Lena asks.

Kara smiles widely, “I’d love to.”

Lena grins and hums as they meet halfway into a sweet kiss. It’s been a few days, but Lena has missed feeling Kara’s soft lips on her.

“Wait, I just need to make sure…” Kara pants between kisses and then freezes, “when you say dinner, you do mean it as a date, yes?” She gently tucks a lock of dark hair behind Lena’s ear and gulps.

“Yes, I meant as a date, Supergirl!” Lena places her arms around Kara’s neck and grins at how endearing Kara looks just now. Kara beams. “That’s- I can’t wait!” Lena closes the distance between them once again, capturing Kara’s mouth with hers. The blonde superhero puts her hands on Lena’s hips, pulling her closer into her, and sighs into the kiss.

Lost in each other, they don’t see Nia grinning widely at them from her apartment window.

“Nia, you okay, girl?” Yvette asks her, looking up from the couch, where’s she’s having some of Kara’s ice-cream.

Nia turns to her, smiling maniacally, “I deserve a fucking statue, Yves!”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nia is all of us!
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys!  
> I hope you liked!  
> You can find me on Tumblr @ iwantasuperfarnsworth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please leave me a comment or come say hi to me on tumblr @ iwantasuperfarnsworth :)


End file.
